Metaverse
The Metaverse is the collection of all universes that have been observed by metahumanity, and make up the many tiered reality that it faces. As a construct it is loosely defined, though Anaximander Ell and his "ultimate ensemble" theory have given it some structure, dividing it into "dimensions" for ease of classification. This classification is based on Ell's theory of the mainline being a nexus, an origin point for the metaverse. While this particular theory is not universally accepted, his classification system has been put to general use. Currently SOURCE is the authority on the classification and research of the Metaverse, since its founding during the 1950's. While some of its composite dimensions have gained cultural appellations, they are generally classified and named by the order they were discovered, with a prefix derived from their "type" (see below). Thus Faerie, the first dimension traveled to by a metahuman of his own power and volition, is defined scientifically as Dimension Y-1. Dimensions The term dimension, while retaining its definition in mathematics and physics relating to the space of objects, has been expanded in the common parlance to refer to the many realities of the Metaverse. While many use it as a catch-all, the mathematical implications of the term still apply, as the theoretical structure of the Metaverse (as put forward by Ell) classifies the parallel universes as being diverging points on various stages of spatial-temporal dimensions. Within dimensional science, the following five classifications are commonly accepted: *'Type I' or M''' "Divergent timeline" - Based on a diverging point on the fourth dimension (time) from mainline reality. A Type I dimension has all the same physical constants and laws of nature, as well as the same. It may look like ours, or if further enough diverged look completely different due to the near-infinite possibilities of geology and cosmic genesis. An example of a Type I dimension would be War World, where the Steel Hand won the World War and remained supreme. *''"Type II or N''' "Asymmetrical constants" - While having the same basic natural laws as our universe, the physical constants (such as the speed of light or the force of gravity) may be different, representing a divergence on the fifth dimension (forces). One example of a Type II dimension is N-33, colloquially referred to as Azimuth, where the Cosmic Potential is completely absent and there exists no metahumans. *'''Type III or Y''' "Alternate mechanics" - Some dimensions have completely alien naturals laws and physics that do not adhere to mainline standards. They exists on a hypothetical divergence from the sixth dimension, which defines physical laws. Some physicists, including Professor Paradox, believe there are more even more dimensions of space-time beyond the sixth that define these alternative realities. Two examples of Type III dimensions would be the hellish Inferno and the mysterious Faerie. *'''Type IV or Z''' "Immanent realities" - This definition refers solely to universes that transcend the classification of space-time, and are unique in that they seem to not be parallel but "overlay" other dimensions. There are only three known Type IV dimensions: The Astral Plane, the Turbo Vortex, and the Shadow Dimension. It is commonly accepted by the scientific community, however, that the Vortex and Shadow are just reflections (or perhaps divergences) of the Astral Plane, rather than entirely unique dimensions. *'Type V'or '''X "Isolate demiplanes" - There have been recorded examples of space-time constructs being created as "pockets" either within larger dimensions, or completely separated from all others. Though they can often be classified within others, this definition exists for general taxonomic rather than strictly correct usage. The most famous example of a Type V dimension is the eternally frozen city of Atlantis. Under the Ultimate Ensemble theory, dimensions are parallel and do not ever touch (with the exceptions of Type IV), but it is possible to move between them. The classifications are based on the mainline as origin, so Type I universes are divergent timelines from the mainline. It has been observed that other universes however can have "sub-dimensions", such as a divergent timeline in a Type II dimension. The taxonomy of these dimensions adds the classification of the sub-dimensions as a suffix, e.g. N-33-M-2 refers to the alternate reality of Azimuth where the Terran Republic collaborated with the Infinite Empire. Thus there is a hierarchy, with Type IV dimensions at the top and in descending order. Understanding the relationship between the dimensions is difficult even for those in the field, and is why the Infinite Empire has remained so successful. Travel Moving through the metaverse requires a medium in which to pass, as the dimensions are by nature parallel, with the exception of Type IV. Generally it involves the creation of wormholes from one dimension to the next, but the creation of these wormholes depends on the rules of the locality. The locality of a dimension is what kind of relation it has to other dimensions. Some dimensions border others, while others do not. From the perspective of the mainline this is hard to understand, but elsewhere it is understood as "layers", with some on top of and thus bordering others. A dimension always borders its sub-dimensions, and sub-dimensions only border their parent dimension. The nature of locality is why entities like the Infinite Empire have yet to conquer the entirety of the metaverse, as the never-ending span means there is always a constant and expanding multiverse to explore, and they are limited through the dimensional paths they have already created. This led to the conquest of Azimuth, which due to its unique physics made it a staging point for later conquests and a temporary "capital" for the Empire. While the Masters exist on the Astral, they cannot transport their armies through it due to the nature of Type IV dimensions. An alternate means is travel through the medium of Type IV dimensions, though certain restrictions often apply here as well. They require physical (or spiritual) travel through that dimension itself, which for many individuals is impossible, and require some means of entering the universe in the first place. As well, powerful beings inhabit these dimensions such as the Astral Masters or Janus, which makes it even more treacherous. From the mainline, it is far easier to travel through the dimensions (though the Anchor Point System restricts this travel to certain defined points in three dimensional space) than it is elsewhere for reasons unknown, as any dimension can be reached through the mainline (with the exception of sub-dimensions).